


Fairy god father

by ink_days



Series: Крис и все-все [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Жестокое обращение с Джей Джеем, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_days/pseuds/ink_days
Summary: Не то Рождество, о котором мечтал Джей Джей
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Крис и все-все [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001565
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Прямое продолжение-вбоквел к Merry Chris(tmas)  
> Эпилог там - пролог здесь. Если вы читали предыдущую историю, пролог можно пропустить.  
> Работы абсолютно независимы и понятны друг без друга.

Предновогоднее безумие, творящееся вокруг изрядно Юру бесило. Гирлянды, огни, пластиковые еловые ветви на каждом столбе, блестящие шары - город украсили к празднику чуть ли не месяц назад, расклеили пожелания “Счастливого нового года”, но в сочетании с привычной декабрьской слякотью, это создавало не новогоднее настроение, а раздражало. Ненужный хайп, вокруг обычного, в общем-то праздника. Ежегодного. Будто, что-то изменится, кроме календарной даты.  
Если быть честным, сегодня Юру раздражало вообще всё. В том числе и Маккачин, который сейчас пришел и положил голову ему на голые колени. До этого, на прогулке, он с удовольствие уронил Юру в большую, холодную и очень грязную лужу. И, сейчас, Юра вынужден был закинуть все свои вещи в машинку - промок он с ног до головы, поэтому сидел закутавшись в толстовку, которая очень удачно обнаружилась в прихожей на сушилке. Длинная, теплая и мягкая, но с раздражающим “Я - Виктор” на спине. И с дурацкой короной над “V”, будто кто-нибудь не в курсе самомнения ее владельца.  
Он - не Виктор, и давно уже даже не хочет быть на него похожим, но вынужден сидеть тут и ждать, пока будет в чем ехать домой. Просто потому, что Виктору опять приспичило сорваться и улететь в свою Швейцарию. Юру тоже звали, и когда Юра послал Виктора с его дурацкими идеями по известному маршруту - с те же предложением ему позвонил и Крис. Делать Юре больше нечего, сразу после чемпионата России куда-то лететь.  
А, вот погулять с Маккачином Юра, уже привычно согласился. Понятно, что на два дня собаку куда-то тащить - то еще издевательство. Маккачин не виноват в том, что его хозяин - сумасшедший.  
И вот, он тут, валяется на диване, скучает и сёрфит в интернете.  
Можно, конечно, найти в шкафу у Виктора еще и джинсы с курткой и уехать уже домой, но, во-первых, ботинки у Юры промокли тоже, а во-вторых, копаться в шкафу Виктора он не готов и под страхом пяти “бабочек” в произвольной программе - мало ли, какие там скелеты.  
Дудл на главной гугла сообщил, что сегодня - Рождество по григорианскому календарю. И вслед за этим пришла мысль, что наверное стоит поздравить с праздником того же Криса, ну и Джей Джея.  
С первым не возникло никаких проблем: побольше праздничных смайликов, фото Маккачина с рождественским фильтром в виде красного колпака. Но, уже занеся палец, чтобы набрать сообщение Джей Джею, он понял, что не против был бы его увидеть, и быстро прикинув, что в Канаде время близится к обеду, нажал на иконку видеовызова.  
Джей Джей ответил не сразу, и появился на экране прикрывая зевок рукой.  
Юра усмехнулся:  
\- Доброе утро! С Рождеством!  
Джей Джей немного сонно улыбнулся:  
\- Ты решил меня поздравить? О, спасибо! У вас же Рождество не сегодня празднуют?  
\- У нас празднуют Новый Год, а Рождество - больше религиозный праздник. Мы с дедушкой его вообще не празднуем. А так, да, больше празднуют в январе. Ну, знаешь, юлианский и григорианский календарь, разница дат и всё такое прочее.  
\- Проходили в школе.  
\- Так что ты попросил у Санты на Рождество?  
\- Думаешь, я был достаточно хорошим, чтобы получать подарки, а не угольки?  
\- Ну, не обязательно же он принесет тебе подарки. Просто, чего бы ты пожелал, если бы Санта Клаус существовал?  
\- Чтобы у меня росли оценки за компоненты, как у тебя на национальных.  
Юра закрыл лицо рукой, чуть не выронив телефон.  
\- Ты смотрел?  
\- Конечно! Я должен знать, как дела у моих соперников. Плюс пять баллов ко второй оценке с финала гран при - прогрес достойный восхищения.  
\- Я посмотрю, какие у тебя оценки будут на чемпионате Канады.  
\- Какие Санта подарит! - рассмеялся в ответ Джей Джей.  
\- Я хочу поставить новый показательный, к чемпионату Европы, - перевел тему с оценок Юра.  
\- Так зачем тебе новая программа? У тебя же есть этот вальс.  
\- “Мой ласковый и нежный зверь”. Терпеть его не могу. Надеялся, что привыкну и вкатаю, но хватит! Хотя бы для показательного я могу выбрать музыку сам?  
\- Ты уже знаешь, что хочешь?  
\- Что-нибудь, под что не катался Виктор.  
\- Единственный критерий? Виктор?  
\- Нет, ну музыка мне понравится должна. Просто я уже зарубил пару идей из классики, потому что опять будет “По стопам Виктора Никифорова”.  
\- Будто тебе так не нравится Виктор.  
\- Мне не нравится, когда нас сравнивают. У него конечно день рождения сегодня, но давай не будем о Викторе?  
\- Как пожелаешь. Так какую программу ты хочешь? Классику?  
\- Слишком много классики.  
\- Ты не любишь классику? - Джей Джей действительно удивился.  
\- Я люблю классику. Но нереально найти музыку, которую никто еще не взял в этом сезоне и под которую не катал Виктор.  
\- Ты предлагал не говорить о нём.  
Юра выругался и упал лицом в диван.  
\- Мы говорим о музыке.  
\- Программу тебе будет Виктор ставить?  
\- Ну да, наверное, - было видно, что Юра пожимает плечами, - у него классно выходит, и Якову нравится.  
\- И тебе?  
\- Ну да. И не надо никуда ехать. Но я хочу выбрать музыку сам. Ну может с твоей помощью. - пробурчал Юра не поднимая головы.  
\- Доверяешь моему музыкальному вкусу?  
\- Нет! У человека, который катал под песню имени себя не может быть хорошего вкуса.  
\- “Я - Король Джей Джей! Никому не одержать надо мной победу”, - напел Джей Джей.  
\- Я знал, что ты это сделаешь!  
\- Конечно! “Просто следуй за мной.”  
\- О, заткнись! Я же теперь буду целый день ходить и петь.  
\- Неплохой подарок мне на Рождество, ты в моем фанклубе, - со смехом сказал Джей Джей.  
\- Договорились, куда вступить? - не стал протестовать Юра.  
\- Я пришлю тебе ссылку.  
\- Ой, блин, у меня телефон садится. Где-то тут была зарядка, - Юра пошарил рукой вокруг себя, огляделся по сторонам. Мелькнула смазаным движением окружающая обстановка. - Ничего невозможно найти, - выругавшись себе под нос, Юра бросил телефон на диван, - Я сейчас.  
Телефон очень удачно встал на диване под наклоном, так что Джей Джей видел комнату и самого Юру, расхаживающего из стороны в сторону в поисках. Сначала он понял, что кроме толстовки на Юре нет ничего больше, по крайней мере, из того, что можно было разглядеть - ниже толстовки Джей Джей увидел только голые ноги. А когда наконец смог отвести от них взгляд, успел разглядеть надпись на спине. “Victor”...  
\- Интересная у тебя толстовка.  
\- А? Это Виктора. Дурацкая! Его королевское величество…  
Юра наконец нашел вожделенное зарядное устройство, воткнул его в розетку и лег на диван, поставив телефон перед лицом.  
В Канаде бы за такое посадили. Точно. Совершенно определенно. Джей Джей сам ходил по очень тонкой грани, флиртуя с парнем еще до его совершеннолетия. Но, Юрию скоро девятнадцать, и это переводит ситуацию из разряда "совершенно незаконная" в "слегка аморальная". Но, и аморальной она быть перестанет сразу, как Джей Джей и Изабелла перестанут трепать друг другу нервы и признают, что шутка с золотом и свадьбой порядочно затянулась: золото, есть и чемпионата мира, и чемпионата четырех континентов, и несколько медалей с национальных, есть, а вот жениться не хочется. По крайней мере сейчас. И на этой, совершенно прекрасной, умной, яркой, красивой девушке. Хорошим другом её видеть - да, наслаждаться, как она болеет за него вместе с сестрами на трибунах - обязательно, но не жениться, ни сейчас, ни когда либо. Возможно, Изабелла расцарапает ему всё лицо, или хлопнет дверью и больше никогда не заговорит. Или рассмеется "наконец-то! Ты такой придурок, Жан"  
Но если Жан Жак Леруа всего-навсего флиртует с едва совершеннолетним русским фигуристом, очаровательным словно феечка и злобным, словно дикий кот, то моральные принципы его кумира детства, Виктора Никифорова, и его взаимоотношения с этим самым коллегой, тема подходящая для уголовного преследования. Если, конечно, кто-то узнает. Совершенно случайно заметит и догадается, как заметил и догадался Джей. Самое неприятное открытие в его жизни, ну после того, как в младшей школе он понял, что Санты не существует. Конечно, совершенно очевидно, что все по взаимному согласию, и на разницу в возрасте можно не обращать внимания. Слишком свободно ведет себя Юрий всегда с Виктором и слишком вольготно расположился сейчас в его квартире - Джей Джей узнал интерьер, который не раз видел на фото - чтобы думать о злоупотреблении и принуждении.  
\- Эй, - Юра помахал ладонью перед экраном. - Это "скайп" завис или ты?  
\- Что?  
\- Возвращайся в этот мир, - Плисецкий xмыкнул. - Так что насчет музыки? Макка, отвали, не сейчас!.. Есть предложения?  
\- Ммм... - за своими размышлениями Джей Джей уже забыл, о чем они говорили. - Ты слышал "Good News" от Apashe?  
Джей Джей смотрел на лицо по ту сторону экрана и очень старательно пытался не думать о том, что на самом деле связывает Юрия Плисецкого и Виктора Никифорова и как долго это всё у них продолжается. Его на самом деле это не касается, у ниx же с Юрой, ну просто общение, пусть иногда и скатывающееся в непонятный то ли флирт, да и то больше по сети, чем при встречах. Как-то слишком мало они для такого наедине общаются.  
\- Блин, название какое-то знакомое, не помню. Ладно, потом поищу. Ты меня слышишь вообще? Или снова подвис?  
Но отстранится от этих мыслей - что чертов Никифоров делает с Юрой не получалось. Совсем. И от этого становилось почему-то портилось настроение, аж тошно становилось  
\- Да, конечно, Юрий, - Джей Джей на автомате растянул губы в свою привычную лучезарную улыбку.  
\- Извини… меня там мама зовёт. Спасибо тебе еще раз за поздравления, мне пора. - и не дав Юре ничего сказать, нажал кнопку отключения. И только после того, как окно вызова погасло, заблокировал телефон и швырнул его в сторону, а потом шумно сквозь зубы выдоxнул и укнулся пылающим лбом в подушку.  
Не то Рождество, о котором мечтал Джей Джей.


	2. Один

Всё в детстве Юры было связано с дедушкой или Виктором.  
И когда его просят рассказать о детстве, он начинает рассказывать о Викторе. О раннем детстве рассказывать немного грустно, о его жизни с дедушкой Отабек уже слышал, а вот о юниорских годах - самое то.  
Очередное шоу, в какой-то момент, утомлённый переездами Юра начал забывать названия и города. Они отдыхают в тесной компании - Мила, Юра, Отабек и конечно же Джей Джей. Куда без Джей Джея. Нет, они прекрасно ладят, просто Юра не понимает, что за кошка между ними пробежала. В компании Джей Джей общается с ним как прежде, отпускает шпильки, улыбается, а вот наедине общение не ладится. Джей Джей перестал заваливать его идиотскими мемами “Тренируй язык, Юрио!”, и даже “Юрио” его называть перестал, только скупое и официальное “Юрий”.  
Юра почти готов поговорить об этом с Отабеком, но оттягивает этот разговор, считая такие вопросы тупыми и детскими. Что он, влюблённая школьница? Он уже не школьник и уж тем более не девчонка и не влюблён. Девчонок в этой компании нет вообще.  
Однажды, когда Милу прилюдно поздравили с восьмым марта, Виктор картинно удивился:  
\- Мила, ты девочка что ли?  
И получил в ответ:  
\- Ты охуел что ли?  
Юра знал, что с самого детства Мила росла в чисто мужском обществе, поэтому если и идентифицировала себя как девушку, то лишь в контексте выступления за _женское_ одиночное катание.  
Они не пили, ну много не пили. Не то чтобы кого-то останавливало то, что завтра ещё шоу - одно шоу в день, не два, это почти что отдых. Да и каждый имел опыт выступления на Гала после самой большой попойки в честь победы (или сокрушительного поражения, но не будем об этом) на турнире. Ладно, каждый кроме Отабека. Собственно, именно из-за Отабека они и пили так мало. Отабек не был ярым противником алкоголя, но не одобрял, не одобрял. А Юра не хотел расстраивать Отабека, чего хотел Джей Джей, да чёрт его знает, а Мила над ними посмеялась и со словами “будем пить как девчонки”, притащила из своего номера пару бутылок шампанского.  
Погода не располагала к тому, чтобы выбраться наружу и отправиться осматривать достопримечательности - проливной “новогодний” дождь, будто и не уезжали они с Милой из Питера.   
Выпили за встречу, поели конфет которые подарил Миле очередной поклонник - спасибо, что не фанатки. Юре ещё в детстве объяснили - если ты хоть сколько нибудь известен, не ешь и не пей ничего из фанатских подарков - мало ли сумасшедших, решивших выразить отравлением любовь к твоим конкурентам. Даже заводская упаковка не показатель безопасности. Ходили легенды и далее по тексту. Реальных случаев членовредительства Юра не знал, но правило усвоил.  
Они решили поиграть. Смысла играть в правду или действия без алкоголя не было, поэтому остановились просто на рассказывании по очереди историй на определенную тему. В первом круге Юра с удовольствием, нет, с огромным удовольствием рассказал про Потю, вновь послушал про собаку, которая живёт у родителей Отабека и узнал, что сестра Джей Джея счастливая обладательница двух сухопутных черепашек. У Милы животных не было. “Ты мой любимый котик” - потянулась она потискать Юру за щеки.   
\- И где щёчки? Где мои любимые щёчки, я спрашиваю? О твои скулы скоро порезаться можно будет! Вымахал, а каким милым был! Давайте следующие истории будут о детстве?  
\- А ты ещё помнишь то, что было в прошлом веке?  
\- Эй! Вот первый и рассказывай.  
И Юра рассказывает самое забавное, что приходит ему в голову: как знакомил Потю и Маккачина. Как прятался от неё, ещё котёнка, пёс. А скрыться в огромной квартире оказалось просто негде.  
\- Он даже ко мне под одеяло пытался спрятаться! Как Виктор смеялся!  
\- Это когда было? В твой первый юниорский? - со смехом в голосе полюбопытствовала Мила. - Мака иногда такой смешной!  
\- Вроде бы да. Вик же мне её подарил за победу в первом финале Гран При, так? Ну, в юниорском. Значит в первый, да.  
\- Кошку тебе Виктор подарил? - удивился Отабек. Как-то Юра об этом раньше не упоминал.  
Джей Джей хранил подозрительное молчание.  
\- А я не говорил? Кто-то из его друзей-идиотов завёл котёнка, обнаружил, что у него аллергия и чуть не выкинул на помойку. А Вик притащил его мне, сказал что котёнок такой же бедный и несчастный как я. Сам он идиот.  
Все засмеялись. Нет, не все. Джей Джей сидел мрачный и казалось, сейчас расколет бокал в пальцах.  
\- Эй, Жан, ты в порядке? - осторожно спросил Отабек.  
\- А? Да, конечно. Извините, задумалась. Так значит, ты в свои тринадцать проводил много времени у Виктора? Так необычно.  
\- Да нет, не много, - отмахнулся Юра, - ну пару дней в месяц. Ну может неделю, если с ночёвкой. У меня же Потя была, я не оставлял её одну.  
\- Наш Юрио ходил за Витенькой хвостиком. Витя завязывал ему шнурки и вытирал сопли, - расхохоталась Мила. - Ну, математику точно пытался делать.  
\- Удачно? - всё ещё очень серьёзно спросил Джей Джей.  
\- Ну, с программой пятого класса он бы ещё справился. А вот когда появились квадратные уравнения, слёзно звонил мне и просил помочь такому хорошему ребенку подготовиться к контрольный. Гуманитарий! - последнее слово прозвучало как приговор интеллекту Виктора.  
\- Эй, ничего он не гуманитарий! Ну ладно, гуманитарий, но к итоговой контрольной вы меня тогда всё равно подготовили.  
\- Вот организовывать людей наш Витя умеет прекрасно, этого у него не отнять, - рассеянно ответила Мила.  
\- А чем вы ещё с Виктором занимались? - Юре казалось, будто Джей Джей с каждым вопросом становится всё мрачнее. Но почему? Он же всегда относился к Виктору нейтрально, не был фанатом, но и главным соперником, заслуживающим только ненависти не считал. Вот с Юрой и Отабеком они соперничали, да. И с Юри. И нормально общались. Ну, с Крисом и Виктором соперничали тоже, и с другими, но эти двое, ну, Виктор и Крис - мастадонты. Заслуженные “старики” мужской одиночки. У самого Юры ненавидеть их не получалось. Даже Виктора не получалось. Даже когда Виктор бросил Криса и самого Юру ради этого японца. Ладно, ради Юри. И пусть к Крису Виктор потом вернулся, и они даже поженились, Юра и сейчас, два года спустя его не простил!  
\- Да ничем таким. Он себе тогда третью плойку купил, вот и рубились с ним. А! Ещё я у него готовил. Виктор же безнадёжен, а меня дедушка хорошо научил. Лучший способ задобрить Вика, это его накормить, - вспомнил Юра. - Правда, я один раз чуть у него пожар не устроил, но Виктор не злился.  
\- Юрио тогда всех девчонок Виктора шугал. Ревновал, просто ужас!  
\- Да я не ревновал! Иди ты!  
\- Это ты будешь вон, Джей Джею рассказывать. Но у Виктора из-за тебя каждое второе свидание срывалось. То ему в школу к тебе надо, то ты простуженный и он с грелкой носится, то к контрольным подготовить, то в контр страйк просто обязан тебя обыграть.  
\- Да не было такого! Виктор меня не замечал даже.  
\- Ты жил в его квартире, твоя кошка жила в его квартире.  
\- Да не было такого! - опять повторил Юра. Может быть Мила пьяная? Да нет, они только первую бутылку допили. На четверых.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, Юрочка, ты только не кричи. Так вот, мальчики, мне его девчонки, если он встречался с кем-то знакомым, жаловались. Променял-де на какого-то мальчишку.  
Джей Джей поперхнулся шампанским.  
Откашлявшись, он вдруг встал, и как-то неловко и неискренне прощавшись ушёл.  
Юра удивляется больше всех, остальным будто не дела до Джей Джея.   
Сначала Мила начала его, Юру, щекотать, а Отабек его мужественно спас. Кто если не лучший друг? Отабек его спасал всегда, когда это необходимо. От безумных фанаток и разочарования побед и поражений. Не к Виктору же с таким идти - тот относится ко всему такому слишком легко, чтобы понять. И не к Джей Джею, эта мысль отдаёт грустью, и Юра тянется открыть вторую бутылку. Нет, он думает, что Джей Джей поймёт, но они не настолько хорошие друзья. И, видимо, не станут. Да что творится у него в голове?!


	3. Два

Джей Джей знал, что ведёт себя глупо и что ни в какую полицию он не пойдёт. Но думать обо всём, что увидел и услышал за этот месяц было неприятно. Оказалось непросто смириться с тем, что Юрий спит с Виктором (а почему ещё он может разгуливать по чужой квартире полуголым?), и даже мелькало в мыслях, что в пятнадцать Юра уже был полностью зациклен на Викторе. Возможно всё началось у них ещё тогда* Но Юрий живущий у Виктора ещё в тринадцать? Так плохо думать о Викторе Джей Джей не хотел, так думать вообще было мерзко. Вырастил себе “мальчика”.  
И до сих пор у Юрия через фразу "Виктор". "Виктор ставит мне программу", "Хочу быть похожим на Виктора", "Не хочу быть похожим на Виктора", Виктор это, Виктор то, другое, третье. Очевидно, что когда бы это не началось, даже повзрослевший Юрий не стремится избавиться от этих отношений. Не тяготится ими и полностью доволен своей жизнью. Возможно, все скандалы с Виктором были вызваны ревностью к другим его пассиям?  
Он крутил всё это в голове, возвращался раз за разом и настроение портилось с каждым часом всё сильнее.  
Едва поймав себя на ревности, Джей Джей спокойно признал самому себе, что Юрий ему нравится, и нравится сильно: наглый, дерзкий, талантливый и красивый. Увлекаясь дизайном одежды, Джей Джей привычно оценивал чужую внешность, вне зависимости от пола человека - черты лица, фигуру, что человеку подойдёт, а что только испортит его вид. И всё же, думать именно о привлекательности парня было странно. А не думать не получалось.  
И всё же, раз Юрий находится в постоянных отношениях, Джей Джей не будет за ним бегать. В мире миллионы свободных парней, чтобы Джей Джей тратил время на того, кому он - не нужен. И миллионы девушек, что гораздо лучше и гораздо больше понравится и родителям и фанатам. Если он всё-таки решится расстаться с Изабеллой и заняться поисками кого-то другого. Хотя, он был уверен, что как только он вернется с шоу Изабелла расстанется с ним сама. Слишком часто она стала упоминать некого Марка, слишком светится её лицо, когда она рассказывает о нём. И, Джей Джею точно следует познакомиться с этим парням - быть уверенным, что его невеста нашла себе кого-то достойного. Возможно, более достойного чем сам Джей Джей.  
Забыть про Юрия, расстаться с Изабеллой - чудесные планы для начала года.


	4. Три

\- Юрочка, радость моя, давно не виделись! - безумным вихрем налетел на него в лобби отеля Виктор.  
Юра и не знал, что тот будет на шоу. Слышал про “специального гостя”, но всё кроме собственных выступлений его не волновало.  
\- Две недели, - не преминул уточнить Юра.  
\- Как ты повзрослел, прелесть ты наша! - не унимался Виктор. Чуть ли ни за щеки потискать попытался. Поправил куртку, как маленькому, взъерошил волосы, расцеловал в обе щеки, так и светясь восторгом встречи.  
\- А ты постарел, - почти благодушно кивнул Юра. Он не выспался - засиделись они вчера изрядно, но двойная порция кофеина возвращала если не любовь к людям, то пофигизм, - значит, это ты специальный гость?  
\- Никому я тут в Швейцарии не нужен! - с притворной грустью в голосе сообщил Виктор. - У них своё национальное достояние.  
\- Крис приехал?!   
\- Я смотрю, по нему ты соскучился?  
Юра неприкрыто светился восторгом. Кажется, его привычное ехидство ещё не проснулись. Но всё же, признаться в таком “позорном” факте он не мог:  
\- Уж больше, чем по тебе.  
\- Моё сердце разбито, моя жизнь окончена! Мой любимый Юрочка меня больше не любит, - продолжал спектакль Виктор, на радость всем собравшимся в холле спортсменам, - поднимешься поздороваться?  
\- А вы уже заселились?  
\- Крис вещи разбирает, а я тебя ищу. Мы в триста восемнадцатом.  
\- Нет, уже репетиция скоро. Это звезд так рано никто не потащит, а мы, простые смертные.  
\- Чемпион всего и вся. Когда это ты стал простым смертным?  
\- Куда мне до вашего величества!  
Так они бы и пикировались дальше, наслаждаясь встречей и вниманием окружающих, но тихо подошедший Крис обнял Юру со спины. Что это Крис Юра понял ещё до того, как обернулся - всего один человек во всём мире рисковал так поступить не боясь получить локтём в живот. Ну, два человека - но Виктор во-первых, стоял перед ним, а во-вторых, от него Юра отбивался каждый раз как от самого жестокого врага, получая стенания о незаслуженно обиженном национальном достоянии и о старых костях, которые он, Юра, совсем не бережёт.  
Юра ненадолго расслабился, позволяя себя обнимать, но потом всё же вывернулся и отступил.  
\- Крис! - нет, это не его голос звучал так радостно. Точно! Это просто утро и кофеин.  
\- Я тоже по тебе скучал, Юрочка.  
\- Эй, я не скучал!  
\- Иди и обними меня нормально.  
С показательным вздохом Юра подчинился.  
\- Вы со мной поедете? - еле выпутавшись из рук Криса спросил Юра.  
\- Нет, мы сначала позавтракаем, нас ждут через два часа.  
\- А, ну ладно тогда. Сейчас автобус уже подъедет.  
\- Не дуйся, лучше приходи вечером, - Крис легко угадал о чём Юра думает, - Мы будем ждать.  
Юра неопределённо пожал плечами, но оба знали, что придёт он обязательно.


	5. Четыре

Приезд Криса, да и Виктора который решил, что правила - это что-то лишнее, и разницы нет, что шоу будет без него: скользил вдоль борта в кораблике, расточал улыбки, с удовольствием делал селфи - обрадовало многих.  
Сам Юра больше радовался появлению Криса. Они давно, Юра даже не ответил бы сколько, не виделись, и Юра честно мог признать, что скучает. Юра не назвал бы их друзьями, Крис был сильно старше и уже много лет шутил, что они с Виктором Юру усыновили.  
У Криса всегда, сколько Юра с ним знаком, были ключи от квартиры Виктора, и сначала они с Юрой сталкивались там - Крис часто оставался у Виктора, приезжая в город на шоу, мастер-классы, а может быть и просто увидеться с Виктором. Он шутил, пытался вытащить Юру в кино на мультики, а когда услышал, что мультики - для детей, на всякие замудрённые выставки, не обращая внимания на Юрину ершистость каждый раз притаскивал ему подарки, от мелких сувениров, до одежды и с удовольствием слушал, что бы Юра ему не рассказывал - хоть о кошке, хоть о новом уровне в игре, и о новых проблемах с одноклассниками.  
Ему всегда казалось, что Виктор не замечает, сколько человек в его квартире, один ли он, ночует ли у него Юра или приехал в гости Крис. И Юра пользовался этим - сбегал от проблем в эту может быть не слишком уютную, но гостеприимную квартиру. Где можно было закрыться в комнате и побыть одному, или засесть в гостиной с приставкой, потискать Маккачина и вывести его гулять.


	6. Пять

На интервью Юра проспал. Подорвался от звонка телефона, и полетел в свою комнату собираться, только и захватив вещи. Ночевал он не в своём номере: преступно вырубился во время разговора с Виктором на его кровати. Виктор так и спал на своей половине, ему с самого утра никакие интервью давать не надо было. Он проснулся, пока Юра в панике в панике метался не обнаружив ключ-карту рядом с телефоном:  
\- Крис в твоём номере, не захотел тебя будить.  
И накрыл голову подушкой, кажется, сразу засыпая вновь.  
Крис действительно был у него, и даже проснулся.  
\- Я проспал! - с порога обрадовал его Юра.  
И больше не говоря ничего улетел в ванную, приводить себя в порядок.  
Когда он вышел, умытый и посвежевший, Криса в номере уже не было, а на аккуратно заправленной кровати лежала правильная ключ-карта.

Опоздал Юра не очень сильно, всего на десять минут. Вот только вопросов оказалось гораздо больше, чем у него было свободного времени перед утренней репетицией - в завершающий день шоу планировалось два - дневное и вечернее. Нового прогона может быть и не было бы - все давно знают свой порядок выхода, но “Специальный гость”. Злиться на Криса не получалось, вообще никогда не получалось, поэтому приходилось лишь смириться с тем, что день будет загруженным и очень очень долгим.  
Интервью оказалось интересным, спрашивали не только про планы на “Европу” и “Мир” - прийти, увидеть, победить и не забыть отстоять квоты на Олимпиаду, но и о чём-то не столь банальном. Хорошо, что остальные журналисты до сих пор не догадались, что лучший способ завоевать Юрино расположение - начать задавать вопросы о кошке. О Поте Юра рассказывал с большим энтузиазмом. А вот что ему не понравилось, так это вопросы о благотворительности - этим Юра светить не любил и не хотел. Считал это не стоящим внимания - все фанклубы во всех странах вместо дорогих подарков - а фанаты в своём поклонении не знают предела - дарили ему открытки с чеками о переводе собранных средств в приюты для животном. Юриной заслуги в этом не было, он просто избавил себя от необходимости думать, что сделать с очередным дорогим сувениром или пользоваться не всегда нужной вещью лишь бы порадовать фанатов. Конечно, именно так Юра отвечать не стал, фанатам он на самом деле был благодарен, о чём очень вежливо рассказал и поблагодарил за доверие и поддержку, которая стоит дороже всех подарков.  
Блиц-опрос “Чай или кофе”, которым завершалось интервью, делали уже на ходу, по пути к автобусу. На улице было не холодно, поэтому куртка на Юре была расстегнута. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, что эту куртку настойчиво тянут с его плеч, обернулся и увидел, что это Крис, незаметно подкравшийся сзади. Юра как раз рассказывал журналистке, почему выбрал бы Гарри Поттера, а не Властелина Колец, поэтому позволил Крису делать то, что делает, лишь вывернул руки, чтобы тому было удобнее снимать. Следом за этим, когда Юра уже объяснял, что выбрать между парными видами он не сможет - везде есть люди, за достижениями которых он следит, куртку на него натянули вновь. Крис ещё и застегнул её, приобнимая за талию. Как маленькому. Юра только порадовался, что их в этот момент никто не снимает - за углом гостиницы было безлюдно, а фото для интервью они сделали раньше. Видели их сейчас только спортсмены, а их объятиями контактного Криса не удивишь.  
Но что это такое с курткой было?  
Об этом Юра спросил, как только поднялся в автобус. Виктор и Крис сидели вместе, и Юра сел перед ними, забираясь коленями на сидение и перегибаясь через спинку кресла.  
\- Ты к нам вчера пришёл с улицы.  
\- Ну?  
\- Ты куртки перепутал.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ты утром ушёл в куртке Криса.  
\- Ой. Ну ладно тогда. Но это было странно.  
\- Будто первый раз я тебя переодеваю.  
Юра так и ехал, слушая рассказы Криса про Бао и Рождество у родителей - вчера они совершенно не наговорились.


	7. Шесть

Юра был непривычно счастливый. Будто Рождество наступило сегодня, и он получил весь мешок подарков Санта Клауса. Или этого, как там его, Деда Мороза, который тоже приносит подарки только хорошим мальчикам. А всем остальным достаются угольки.  
От присутствия Виктора на катке он расслабился и будто летал, возвращаясь в детство, когда можно было кружиться не думая так сильно о технике исполнения вращений, скользить не на заходе на новый элемент, а просто потому что это красиво - ехать вот так, на ребрах, будто законы физики ушли в отгул. Ну на самом деле нет, он всегда наслаждался катанием, просто сейчас он был рад вновь видеть Криса на одном льду с собой, и внимательно наблюдающего Виктора за бортиком.  
Юра даже успел обсудить с ним идею для нового показательного номера, того, музыку для которого так удачно предложил Джей Джей. Виктору она совершенно не понравилась, но на Юрины уговоры он поддался, будто смирившись и позволив самому сделать выбор.  
\- Тебе так важно катать под музыку, которую выбрал Джей Джей?  
\- При чём тут Джей Джей? Ну да, это он подсказал, но песня классная. И ты классно поставишь. Джей Джей, - окликнул он проезжающего мимо парня, - скажи Виктору что песня классная.  
\- Не знаю о чём ты говоришь, но если хочешь, подтвержу твои слова, - будто через силу ответил Джей Джей.  
\- Джей Джей, ты ок вообще? Как замороженный.  
\- Извини, мне нужно тренироваться, - и уехал, будто Юра тут мебель просто.  
Юра проводил его удивлённым взглядом. С каждым днём Джей Джей становился всё непонятнее и неприятнее в общении.   
Юру это злило. Ну нормально же общались, даже верилось, что они друзья. Но нет, надо показать свою королевскую натуру, и чего от него ожидать, вообще не понятно.  
Слишком много королей для одного скромного Юры, и без кого-то из них можно прожить. Юра вообще за демократию, долой абсолютную монархию.

На обеде, когда они могли наконец отдохнуть между шоу, снять коньки и наконец-то нормально поесть, Джей Джей сцепился с Виктором.  
\- Ты мне не тренер, поэтому не надо объяснять, что я делаю неправильно.  
\- Жан Жак, не будь таким неблагодарным букой, если сделаешь, как я скажу, выезд с лутца получится чище и ты не будешь рисковать уткнуться носом в лёд.  
Как они вообще оказались за одним столиком? Ну, то есть Юра догадывался - Отабек пришёл вместе с Джей Джеем, а Крис знал, с кем сядет Юра, и притащил Виктора, но зачем? Юре уже не тринадцать, чтобы везде ходить за ними. Он бы прекрасно разобрался сам, с кем из друзей хочет сесть, и не надо сгребать всех вот так в кучу.  
Что-то такое он и пробурчал себе под нос, так, что услышал только Крис.  
\- Юрочка, - с акцентом Криса это всегда звучало немного смешно, но он был единственный, кроме дедушки, от кого такое обращение не бесило, - ты не думаешь, что Виктор захотел поговорить с Отабеком? Может поставит ему короткую программу в следующем сезоне.  
\- Лучше ты.  
\- Я? - опешил Крис. Программы он, конечно, ставил, но чаще помогал танцорам, а не одиночникам.  
\- Твой стиль Отабеку больше подойдёт, я уверен.  
\- Только Виктору это сказать не вздумай.  
\- Что мне не надо говорить? - услышал своё имя Виктор.  
\- Что наш злой котенок скучал только по мне, а тебя видеть не хочет.  
\- О! Моё сердце разбито! Вы изменяете мне друг с другом, я не смогу с этим жить, - не остался Виктор в долгу, переключаясь от драмы спора к комедии.


	8. Семь

Это был прекрасный повод напиться.  
Утром позвонила Белла, и извиняясь, что делает это вот так, по телефону, сообщила Джей Джею, что они расстаются.   
“Ты всё ещё мой лучший друг, и я хотела поговорить с тобой, когда вернусь, но Марк позвал меня навестить его родителей, и было бы нечестно, даже формально изменять тебе”.  
То есть, Джей Джей знал это, но что-то хорошее в его жизни, а отношения с Изабеллой были действительно очень хорошими, пусть давно уже перешли из романтических в дружеские заканчивалось. Джей Джею казалось, что он её теряет. Ну, то есть друзьями они быть так и не перестанут, но больше не будет звонков заполночь и разговоров обо всём на свете, не будет выбора платьев по скайпу и путаницы в часовых поясах, когда сообщения приходят в самый неподходящий момент, но всегда радуют. Или будет? Джей Джей не знал, но сегодня в радужном свете не видел ничего в жизни.  
В радужном… Мысли Джей Джея перескочили на Юру. Тот смеялся, стоял в полуобъятии Криса и бурно жестикулируя что-то объяснял Миле и Виктору.  
Так с кем из них он спит? Увлечённый этой идеей Джей Джей подошёл ближе, вслушиваясь в разговор.  
\- Этот придурок решил, что если Яков велел присматривать за мной, то совсем не обязательно делать это самому. Мы тогда на сборах были, новый город, всё такое, и Виктору хотелось с кем-то из девчонок его красотами насладиться, или её номер изучить, не знаю. А тут я. Здравствуйте. Яков то знал, что Виктор достаточно ответственный, чтобы меня одного не бросить, но не подумал, что Вик найдёт кому меня сбагрить. Гошка его сразу бы заложил, ну, а Крис Виктора бы точно не выдал. И не выдал, в итоге. Виктор нас познакомил, прямо в этот день. А я английский тогда почти не знал. Обрадовал “это твоя новая мама”...  
\- И я позаботился об этом злом немом ребенке, - продолжил Крис. - Объяснялись, правда, почти жестами. Ну и с помощью переводчика в телефоне. Я накормил ребенка сладкой ватой, покатал на колесе обозрения, в общем весело провёл время. Юрочка тогда был очень милым и совсем не ругался матом. Может быть, стеснялся меня, а может быть думал, что я русский мат не пойму, а английского и французского он не знал. Кажется, колесо обозрения его покорило.  
\- Ничего оно меня не покорило. Ну, я первый раз тогда на колесе катался, и вид был классным.  
\- А когда я купил ему сладкую вату и мороженое, то стал лучшим другом.  
\- Вообще нет! Крис меня в этот день так достал, что я даже возвращению Виктора радовался. И не знал, на кого Якову больше нажаловаться хотел.  
\- Но не сдал меня, - улыбнулся Виктор.  
\- Крис меня подкупил новыми классными кедами. А вот ты, тебе я ещё два месяца отомстить хотел.  
\- Ты тогда заявил очередной девчонке Виктора, что ты его сын, - влезла в разговор Мила.  
\- Юра? - удивился Виктор.  
\- Мила! Ты зачем это рассказала. Предательница.  
\- Иди, обними папочку!  
С этими словами Виктор шагнул ближе и заключил Юру в крепкие объятия. Юра даже пискнуть не успел. Сзади всё также стоял Крис и у Юры даже места для размаха не оставалось, чтобы ото всей этой радости отбиться.  
Наконец ему удалось вывернуться, от неожиданности Виктор потерял равновесие и упал бы, если бы Крис его не подхватил.  
Счастливый Юра эвакуировался, ему нужно было выпить после такого вечера воспоминаний. И лучше что-то покрепче, слишком Виктор и Крис были милые, аж скулы сводило от этой сладкой парочки.


	9. Восемь

У стола с напитками было немного народу, и Юра спокойно выбрал себе какое-то вино, кажется сухое, но не успел отпить и глотка, как к нему подошёл Джей Джей. Взял бокал шампанского, выпил его залпом и заговорил злым шёпотом, будто не хотел, чтобы кто-то их услышал.  
\- У вас я смотрю семейная идиллия.   
\- Извини? - Юра поднял брови.  
\- Ты и... - Джей небрежно взмахнул бокалом - твои папики. Так это называется, кажется. Ну и как оно?  
\- Что именно?  
\- Трахаться... С кем из них, кстати? С Виктором, Крисом, или с обоими?  
\- Ты пьян, - только и сумел сказать он, слишком ошеломлённый чтобы начать орать.  
\- Джей, - Юра старался говорить спокойно, хотя внутри все так и закипало от негодования. - ты пьян.  
\- Да. И что? - выдохнул тот зло. - Тебе-то какая разница, Юрочка? Иди к своим... - он брезгливо поморщился, - ебарям. А то они там без тебя уже заскучали.  
\- Ты дебил. Знаешь?  
\- А ты трахаешься со стариками.  
Юра выплеснул вино в лицо Джей Джею. Тот успел зажмурить глаза, капли стекали по его лицу, но он не унимался.  
\- Я для тебя недостаточно старый, да?  
\- Да блядь!  
Юра позволил бокалу выпасть из своей руки, и не слышал, как тот со звоном разбился о пол, привлекая внимание окружающих. Медленно сжал руку, и размахнувшись, впечатал кулак в лицо Джей Джея.  
\- Ублюдок!  
Он добавил ещё отработанную до совершенства в спортивном интернате "вертушку" ногой в живот, от чего Джей Джей, который и так нетвердо стоял на ногах, отлетел на метр назад.  
\- Юра! - к нему кинулся Виктор, и схватив в охапку, не дал добавить.  
\- Пусти, я его убью! - Юра вырвался из его захвата. - Сука пьяная!  
\- О, папочка спешит на помощь? Ну и как оно, трахать малолеток? - Джей Джей был или совсем пьяным или считал себя бессмертным. Он сидел на полу, даже не пытаясь подняться и потирал скулу, где уже наливался синяк.  
Виктор выпустил Юру и быстро подошел к Джей Джею.  
\- Ещё одна такая фраза, и я сам лично тебя закопаю. Прямо здесь. - Виктор почти шипел.  
Между ними втиснулся Крис, не позволяя начаться драке.  
\- Не трогай его, он пьян, - сказал Крис Виктору.  
\- Ты слышал что он сказал? - почти кричал Виктор. Вокруг них собралась толпа.  
\- Завтра он проспится и пожалеет об этом. Я отведу его в номер, а ты проводи Юру.  
\- Я никуда не пойду. Я урою эту суку, - Юра был совсем не согласен, что конфликт исчерпан.  
Между ним и Джей Джеем встал Крис.  
\- Юра, - мягко сказал он, - ты убьешь его утром, обещаю. А теперь иди с Виктором в свой номер.  
Виктор действительно взял его за руку, как маленького, и потащил в сторону выхода.


	10. Девять

Следующие месяцы промелькнули как один миг. Сначала, подготовка к Чемпионату Европы и напряженная борьба с Крисом, публично заявившим - это его последние соревнования. И ведь победил, выдав в обоих программах прокат жизни и нагнув Юру с помощью заоблачных компонентов. Юра даже не бесился. Вернее не злился на Криса. Злился он на самого себя, как он мог смазать один выезд и проиграть?! Но Крис вызывал восхищение: такие прокаты и такая яркая точка в карьере. Не то что Виктор “А я уйду, нет не уйду, а всё-таки уйду”. Типичный Виктор и его типичные перепады настроения - конечно, Крис гораздо круче.  
Как-то так получилось, что о произошедшем на шоу Юра мог поговорить только с Крисом. Волшебным образом, скандал не дошёл до прессы, к тому же, даже никто из фигуристов не понял, в чём собственно дело - разговоры оказались слишком тихими, и за музыкой и шумом разговоров их никто не услышал. А Юра не готов был рассказывать о случившемся даже Отабеку. “Привет, Бек, знаешь твой лучший друг, Жан Жак, назвал меня шлюхой” - не самый интересный диалог. Он не видел смысла становиться причиной конфликта и ставить Отабека перед дурацким выбором. Даже в собственных мыслях Юра теперь говорил “Жан Жак”. Никаких больше Джей Джеев, никакого приятельского отношения и вечных пикировок. И Отабеку он ответил просто: “Поругались. Это не стоит твоего внимания”.  
А сам Юра злился и скучал. И злился на себя, за то что скучает, вдвое больше. Жан Жака полагалось ненавидеть, а не скучать по нему, и Юра, конечно же, ненавидел. Так, как умел: яростно, жарко, всем сердцем, желая выбить из него всю дурь, стереть в порошок и обыграть на Чемпионате мира, желательно с оглушительным перевесом.  
С Виктором про Жан Жака было разговаривать бесполезно. Он был настроен ещё радикальнее, чем Юра и готов был урыть человека, посмевшего их оскорбить, не в переносном, а в самом прямом смысле. Утопить где-нибудь в Неве, скормить труп рыбам, сжечь кости и развеять с крыши Исаакия. И не важно, что в Питер Жан Жак приезжать не собирался.  
Зато приехал Крис. Разобрался с официальными делами после после Чемпионата Европы - интервью, торжественные приёмы и всё такое, чем занимаются самые знаменитые спортсмены своей страны, после окончания карьеры. А потом прилетел к Виктору. Юра не удивился: пока Крис соревновался, а Виктор, закончив карьеру продолжал мотаться по всему миру, они встречались только когда у обоих совпадало свободное время, а сейчас была возможность просто быть вместе, пока новые дела не накрыли с головой.  
Юра уже не проводил у Виктора так много времени, как в детстве - давно снимал свою квартиру и не было нужды сбегать ни от соседей, ни от опеки Лилии Михайловны.   
Но всё же иногда заскакивал по делам, да и заканчивая слишком поздно, когда не было сил не то что ехать домой, а даже выйти с катка, иногда добредал до Виктора и падал спать в комнате, которую так долго считал своей, пусть сейчас здесь и не было его вещей, и она именовалась просто “гостевая”.  
Присутствие в квартире Криса его совершенно не смущало. Ну то есть сколько Крис и Виктор встречались? Дольше, чем Юра был с ними знаком, и если он раньше не был здесь лишним, то и сейчас не стал. Ну и не каждый же день он у них бывает.  
Крис пытался поговорить с Юрой о случившемся, но разговор не клеился.  
\- Я не гей, - сразу открестился Юра, стоило поднять тему.  
\- Ты думаешь, быть геем плохо?  
\- Я вообще об этом не думаю. Я вырос с тобой и Виктором перед глазами, если бы я думал что это плохо… Но я не гей. Как он мог подумать вообще, что я и Виктор! Он же старый!  
\- Тебя смущает только возраст Виктора?  
\- Да блин! У Виктора есть ты, и всегда был.   
\- Значит, я тоже старый.  
\- Крис, ты вообще о чём? Ты меня не трахаешь, Виктор меня не трахает, и надо быть идиотом, или Жан Жаком, чтобы такое подумать. Я просто не понимаю, какого чёрта? Ну то есть мы нормально общались, без всей этой хуйни.  
\- Вы ругались каждый раз, когда я видел вас вместе.  
\- Это же Джей Джей, то есть Жан Жак, он всегда такой высокомерный идиот. В общем к чёрту его, мог бы хотя бы извиниться.  
Крис пожал плечами. Разговор вышел странным и каким-то не о чём. Кажется, Юре было важно убедить окружающих, а в первую очередь себя, что он не гей, а не в том, что они с Виктором, и с самим Крисом, и не важно с кем ещё, не любовники.


	11. Десять

В следующий раз Жан Жаком они увиделись только на Чемпионате мира. Юра приехал туда с желанием убивать всех, а особенно Жан Жака. Эта золотая медаль просто обязана стать Юриной. А ещё он приехал не только с Яковом, но и с Виктором, в качестве хореографом и неизвестно как оказавшимся тут же Крисом - то ли за компанию, то ли по делам швейцарской федерации фигурного катания.   
Встреча вышла неловкой. К обоюдной радости, наедине они не оставались, постоянно в окружении других спортсменов, тренеров, стаффа. Юра зыркал из под чёлки - волосы опять отрасли и почти падали на глаза - ровно настолько , чтобы позволять прятать под ней взгляд, но всё ещё не мешая на прокатах, Жан Жак светил дежурной улыбкой, только в глазах застыла сталь. Рабочий настрой, боевой. И нет ему дела ни до каких русских фигуристов. Он здесь чемпион.   
Юра сам про себя поразился, что так хорошо умеет читать его настроение. Но, сколько лет они соперничают? С его первого взрослого сезона. Не удивительно выучить соперника, чтобы превращать его недостатки в свои преимущества. Правда, Отабека он всё равно знал лучше: они дружили. И с Отабеком и здесь находили возможность провести время вместе.  
Отабек и задержал Юру после тренировки в день произвольной программы.  
\- Подожди. Жан хочет перед тобой извиниться.  
Юра обернулся. Жан Жак стоял с ледяным лицом и совсем не выглядел раскаявшимся и жаждущим прощения. Скорее, стоял как человек, которого заставили оставаться здесь и что-то говорить.  
\- Не важно, - отмахнулся Юра, и хотел было уйти.  
Жан Жак шагнул вперед и схватил его за руку. Сильные горячие пальцы сомкнулись вокруг запястья.  
\- Я действительно должен извиниться. Я не имел право так говорить. Это совсем не моё дело... - он помолчал, - кто твой любовник.  
Юра уставился на него во все глаза. Черт возьми, это точно извинения? Хотелось врезать Жан Жаку ещё раз, но перед соревнованиями подобное было чревато скандалом.  
\- В задницу себе засунь такие извинения. Я тебя по льду размажу.  
Юра выдернул руку и выскочил из раздевалки, громко хлопнув дверью.


	12. Одиннадцать

\- Блядь, Жан Жак, какого чёрта ты не прыгнул? Даже с развязанным шнурком у тебя бы это получилось.  
Адреналин кипел в его крови. С проката прошёл только час, позади осталось вручение медалей и пресс конференция, и вместо того, чтобы остыть, переодеться и пойти болеть за своих, он приперся в номер к Жан Жаку выяснять, почему тот даже пытаться не стал прыгать последний прыжок, совершенно неудовлетворенный ответами с пресс-конференции - кто же скажет журналистам правду. Будто, самому Юре Жан Жак должен ответить.  
\- Это не твоё дело. Ты хотел меня размазать, ты меня размазал. Иди и празднуй со своими, кто они там тебе.  
\- Без тебя разберусь, куда мне идти. Я уж было решил, что это ты таким прокатом передо мной извиняешься.  
\- Твоё самомнение впечатляет. Я не настолько хочу получить твоё прощение, чтобы подставлять себя. С развязанным шнурком прыгать было просто не безопасно.  
\- Спасибо. Я рад, что впечатляю тебя.  
\- Как я раньше и говорил, ты можешь трахаться с кем тебе хочется, - голос Жан Жака лучился гневом, - Единственное за что я прошу прощения, так это за скандал. Я был пьян и новые факты слишком поразили меня. Разве в твоей стране всё это законно?  
Жан Жак нарывался. Он точно нарывался.  
\- Значит, ты полностью уверен, что я трахаюсь с Виктором? И с Крисом? И может быть с Юри? Ты что, расстроен, что я не трахаюсь с тобой?  
\- Нет, - категорично ответил Жан Жак, - у меня есть невеста и мне вообще нет дела с кем ты спишь.  
\- Невеста с тобой рассталась ещё зимой и сейчас постит фото с другим мужиком. Никто тебе не даёт, Жан Жак?  
Жан Жак, пойманный на лжи, заалел ушами.  
\- Знаешь, если я такая шлюха, я же и тебя могу трахнуть. - Юра шагнул ближе.  
Жан Жак не успел даже ахнуть, как его прижали к кровати, зажали коленом ноги и заблокировали руки над головой.  
\- А ты думаешь, я трахаюсь с ними отдельно, или одновременно? - жарко дыша в губы спросил Юра.  
Жан Жак вырывался, но не то чтобы яростно. Юра укусил его за нижнюю губу, оседлал, не отпуская руки, и потерся своим пахом о пах.  
Идея трахнуть Жан Жака самому Юре казалась шуткой, но тот не вырывался, тоже не верил, что всё серьезно? Или действительно этого хотел?   
Юра раздвинул коленом его ноги, и устроился между ними, всё ещё не решив, что делать дальше. Опыта с парнями у него не было, а поведение привычное с девчонками… Ни с кем из них он не действовал так жестко.  
\- Что, даже не поцелуешь? - вдруг спросил Жан Жак. Он так и смотрел в упор своими невозможно голубыми глазами, даже не пытаясь освободиться.  
\- Разве шлюхи целуются? - зло усмехнулся Юра.  
Жан Жак дернул руками, и Юра его выпустил, ожидая чего угодно, но не того, что его притянут к себе, и нажав на затылок, заставят наклониться ближе и впиваясь губами в губы.  
Жан Жак целовался умело, - было время натренироваться с невестой. Вылизывал Юрин рот, засасывал и облизывал язык, прикусывал губы. Юра застонал в поцелуй, сам не веря, что ведёт себя так. В паху скопилось возбуждение. Пора было возвращать инициативу в свои руки.  
Юра укусил Жан Жака за губу, и решившись, скользнул рукой вдоль тела Джей Джея, с удовольствием обнаружив, что возбуждён не он один и смело сжимая уже твёрдый член.  
\- Чёрт, - простонал в поцелуй Жан Жак. - Нежнее.  
Юра мстительно сжал также жестко ещё раз, и потянулся за шнурок, было удобно, Жан Жак был в спортивных штанах, никаких замков и молний.  
\- В следующий раз я тебя точно трахну, - прошептал Юра, отрываясь от губ Жан Жака.  
Дурея от собственной решительности, он залез рукой в штаны и трусы Жан Жака, ощущение оказалось не таким уж непривычным, только ракурс был неудобным. Он скользнул ладонью гладя член вдоль, по всей длине. Наконец ему пришло в голову, что удобнее будет спустить с Жан Жака штаны, что он и сделал, придерживая его за талию.  
Так действительно оказалось удобнее, Жан Жак оторвался от Юриных губ и потянул вниз уже его штаны. Больше не было смысла врать самому себе, что он не хочет Жан Жака и делает всё это лишь чтобы поставить его на место. Когда их члены встретились, это ощущалось как ожог. Хотелось отскочить, но невозможно было отодвинуться. Пальцы Жан Жака шарили по его спине, гладили вдоль позвоночника, его губы не отрывались от Юриных губ.  
\- Юра, - прошептал Жан Жак, когда Юра, обхватив оба члена, прижал их друг к другу и повел рукой вдоль.  
Юра потерялся в этих движениях. Он пытался сохранить хоть немного здравого рассудка, помнить, что он здесь не просто так оказался, но всё это улетело к чёрту, и он сам мог лишь только стонать и заполошно отвечать на поцелуи.


	13. Двенадцать

От “Я не гей” до секса с парнем за пару недель. Юра похвалил сам себя, жаль затрещину не отвесишь. Что это такое вообще было. И есть. Ну то есть, это же Джей Джей - так легко было вернуться к привычному обращению, - заноза в Юриной заднице с самой первой встречи. Но это же не значит, что стоит с ним в эту самую задницу трахаться. К такому Юра точно был ещё не готов, в первую очередь морально. На самом деле, он морально не был готов даже к тому, что произошло и уж точно не планировал ничего такого, когда шёл в этот номер.  
\- Если бы я был таким мудаком, каким ты меня считаешь, я бы сейчас встал и ушёл, - нарушил Юра неловкое молчание.  
Он так и лежал плашмя на Джей Джее, слушал его стук сердца. Шевелиться не хотелось, оргазм будто вытянул из него все силы. Не было злости, адреналин схлынул, а что осталось, Юра не понимал. Но лежать так оказалось на удивление уютно, только молчание слишком быстро стало напрягать, да и влажная сперма между ними - не самое приятное ощущение.  
\- Я не считаю тебя мудаком, почему ты так думаешь? - Джей Джей даже не думал скидывать Юру с себя.  
\- Значит шлюхой. Трахаюсь с Виктором, с Крисом, теперь вот с тобой.  
\- Мы ещё не трахались.  
\- Какой оптимизм.  
Юра всё таки нашёл в себе силы оторваться от теплой груди. Он встал, хмуро глядя на Джей Джея и ушёл в ванную, привести себя в порядок.  
Умылся холодной водой, стремясь хоть немного согнать сонное марево и насколько мог почистил одежду. Когда он вернулся, Жан Жак уже переоделся и сидел на аккуратно заправленной кровати.  
\- Поговорим? - спросил Джей Джей.  
\- Думаешь, нам есть о чём? - ершисто ответил Юра.  
\- Может быть о том, что было? - прищурился Джей Джей.  
\- Ты сам сказал, мы не трахались, ничего не было. Можем обо всём забыть, если хочешь.  
\- Я этого не хочу. Но я хочу, чтобы если мы будем вместе, ты забыл Виктора, и всех остальных. Если ты со мной, то только со мной.  
\- Тебе это так важно? - удивился Юра. Неужели Джей Джей действительно хочет отношений с ним? Не просто бесится, что Юра с Виктором, почему он бесился вообще? - Ты что, меня ревнуешь?  
Странная мысль. Юра не очень понимал концепцию “ревности”, но много о ней слышал.  
\- Ты мне не принадлежишь, чтобы я тебя ревновал, - не очень уверенно начал возражать Джей Джей. - Мне просто не нравится, что ты спишь с мужиком настолько старше тебя.   
\- С мужиками.  
Джей Джей поморщился. Юра усмехнулся.  
\- Договорились. Я ещё не уверен, что мы с тобой встречаемся, но никакого секса с Крисом и Виктором, ни вместе, ни отдельно.  
\- И ни с кем другим.  
\- О, заткнись. Я уже понял твою позицию. Мне нужно переодеться и можем пойти болеть за девчонок.  
Юре казалось странным, что Джей Джей так уверен, что у него, назовём это, много партнёров. Было вообще непонятно, откуда такие умозаключения, если бы ходили слухи, Мила, которая казалось знает всегда и всё, давно бы об этом рассказала. Гордость не позволяла начать Юре в чём-то Джей Джея переубеждать, пусть верит во что хочет, это не его, Юрино дело. Тут конечно стоило развернуться и хлопнуть дверью обидевшись, но эти домыслы казались такими нелепыми, что после первой волны гнева, больше смешили, чем злили.  
И получит Джей Джей вместо опытного любовника - Юру. Что же, сам виноват.


	14. Тринадцать

Едва успело наступить утро, как сонный и невыспавшийся Юра уже стоял на пороге номера Криса. И Виктора, да. Куда же без него?  
Но едва ему открыли дверь, как Юра отправил недоумевающего Виктора собираться на завтрак.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с Крисом, - категорично заявил он.  
\- Дожили, из собственного дома выставляют! - возмутился Виктор.  
\- Это гостиничный номер, а не твой дом.  
\- И что? Ребёнок, ты вырос и стал слишком умный. А при мне поговорить нельзя? Крис мне потом всё расскажет.  
\- Да, конечно. Если Юра разрешит, - улыбнулся Крис.  
\- Никто меня здесь не любит и не ценит! - надул губы Виктор и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Крис поймал Виктора, когда он вышел из ванной. Отвёл прядку чёлки с глаз и погладил по щеке и коротко поцеловал в губы.  
\- Я скоро спущусь.  
Виктор улыбнулся и вышел из номера.  
Едва за Виктором захлопнулась дверь, Юра плюхнулся на кровать, которую уже успел расправить Крис и заявил:  
\- Я гей!  
\- О как. Смена ориентации за вечер.  
\- Да вообще пизда. Отряд не заметил потери бойца и всё такое, - Юра вновь вскочил на ноги и нервно заходил по комнате.   
На третьем круге Крис протянул руку и дернул его к себе, обнимая и усаживая рядом. Некоторое время Юра вырывался, будучи категорически против объятий, но поняв тщетность своих усилий: Крис держал бережно, но крепко, успокоился и затих.  
\- Ребёнок, что у тебя случилось?  
\- Ну я с Джей Джеем… - Юра покраснел. Заалели щеки, заблестели глаза.  
\- Целовался?  
\- Нет, - он передёрнул плечами. Рассказывать об этом было неуютно, а не рассказывать - невозможно. Ему надо было хоть с кем-то поговорить. А с кем, если не с Крисом? Тот точно поймёт и не будет насмешничать и поучать, как Виктор.  
Крис прищурился, пристально глядя на Юру.  
\- Вы переспали? - во взгляде было неодобрение? Или Юре показалось?  
\- Да блин! Не переспали. Ну, наверное. - Юра стушевался, не зная как объяснить. Опустил голову, утыкаясь взглядом в свои руки, начал нервно дёргать кутикулу, вырывая на ещё недавно гладкой коже заусенец. - Да блин, подрочили друг другу.  
На Криса он взгляд старательно поднимал. Ему было стыдно. Не то, что он делал это, а стыдно вот так рассказывать.  
\- Юра, посмотри на меня, - осторожно сказал Крис. Юра несмело поднял взгляд. Крис тепло улыбался. - В этом нет ничего страшного.  
Юра несмело кивнул. Он сам не ожидал от себя такой робости. Но ситуация была слишком непривычная. Он даже девушек с которыми пытался встречаться или спал ни с кем так не обсуждал. А тут парень. Первый.  
\- Да блядь! Мне не страшно, просто это дико.  
\- Успокойся. Гей ты, или не гей, не так важно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ну, во первых, ориентации не только две. Гетеросексуальность, гомосексуальность. А ещё есть бисексуальность, помнишь? Когда тебе нравятся оба пола. И пансексуальность, билюбознательсность... в этом я разбираюсь хуже. Тебе нравится Джей Джей?  
\- Ну да. Иначе почему я бы его… - Юра сделал паузу, - целовал.  
\- И тебе всегда нравились девушки, так?  
\- Я вообще не думал, что на парня посмотрю! Это дико!  
\- Дико? - опять улыбнулся Крис.  
\- Ну да! Вы с Виктором вообще дикие! Десять лет вместе или сколько там?  
\- Ребёнок, сейчас речь не о нас. Давай остановимся на том, что ты бисексуален, подойдёт?  
\- Окей.  
\- Ты только об этом хотел поговорить?  
\- Не знаю. Я вообще хотел с тобой поговорить. Всё это так странно!  
\- Мне нужно тебе объяснять про безопасный секс?  
Если бы можно было покраснеть ещё сильнее, Юра бы это сделать. Кажется алели уже плечи и вся грудь  
\- Криис! Ты уже читал мне такую лекцию в тринадцать!  
\- Я тогда не думал, что придется объяснять тебе про секс с парнем. Вы конечно оба фигуристы и вас перед соревнованиями обследуют с ног до головы, но помни что всегда нужны презервативы и смазка.  
\- Ок, хорошо, инструкцию выслушал, понял, принял. Камасутру мне, надеюсь, дарить не будешь?  
\- Никакой камасутры, пока твоего парня не одобрит Виктор.  
\- Что? Нет! - почти закричал Юра.  
\- Тихо. Ну, ты же должен ему рассказать.  
\- Он мне кто, отец?   
\- Юра?  
\- Окей, мои бывшие любовники должны одобрить нынешнего, так Джей Джею и скажу.  
\- Кажется нам с Виктором нужно будет с мальчиком сегодня поговорить.  
\- Он не мальчик, - Юра представил, что Джей Джей действительно был мальчиком, то есть ребенком. Фу!  
\- Ну не девочка же! - уверенно возразил Крис. С такой концепцией не поспоришь.  
\- Не. Вздумайте. Лезть.  
\- Ребёнок, ты же понимаешь, что если ты собираешься с ним встречаться, то нужно всё ему объяснить?  
Крис протянул руку, и погладил Юру по голове.  
\- Просто не лезьте. Я сам разберусь, что и когда Джей Джею говорить.


	15. Четырнадцать

Тренировка гала-представления вышла обычной и какой-то даже скучной. Юра был весь в своих мыслях и почти не обращал на окружающую действительность внимания. А остальные были какие-то чересчур настроенные на рабочий лад. Или желающие со всем быстрее закончить. Что в общем-то получилось: освободились они гораздо раньше, чем планировалось и оставалось время нормально пообедать, до того, как нужно будет вновь выходить на лёд и радовать зрителей уже показательными выступлениями.  
Юра планировал катать свой номер под рок-оперу Моцарт - в роли самого молодого композитора. Весёлая и романтичная песня, она всегда заводила зал и вызывала аплодисменты в такт припеву.

Tatoue-moi sur tes seins  
Запечатли меня на своей груди  
Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres  
Сделай это моими губами  
Je baiserai tes mains  
Я буду целовать твои руки  
Je ferai que ça te plaise  
Я сделаю это так, что тебе будет приятно.

Номер под Apache они не успели поставить, слишком занятые подготовкой к соревнованиям, и Юра вытащил из загашника старый, который не планировал катать где-то кроме шоу.

Списавшись с Крисом он узнал, что их уже ждут в кафе буквально в паре домов от ледового дворца и пошёл звать на обед Джей Джея, не готовый правда, рассказывать подробности раньше необходимого: вдруг сбежит.  
Этим утром наедине они не встретились, а прилюдно выражение чувств - путь к взрыву в социальных сетях, а не к спокойному началу отношений. Почему-то Юра был полностью уверен - это не мимолётная связь на вечер, а именно отношения. Может быть видел в Джей Джее отражение собственного взгляда, поэтому и делал такие, казалось поспешные, выводы.

Уже на подходе к кафе, или ресторану, Юра не хотел сейчас в этом разбираться, главное - чтобы там кормили, он крепко взял руку Джей Джея и сказал:  
\- Мы будем обедать с Виктором и Крисом, - и повторил слова, сказанные ранее Крису, мстительно наслаждаясь реакцией Джей Джея. - Должны же мои бывшие любовники одобрить нынешнего.  
\- Ты шутишь?  
\- Нет, блядь, я полностью серьёзен. Я не знаю, что и почему ты себе выдумал, но у меня с ними ничего не было. Виктор сделал для меня больше, чем родной отец. А Крис… Ну это Крис, он клёвый. И если мы встречаемся, мы же встречаемся? они должны с тобой нормально познакомиться.  
Ошеломлённый Джей Джей позволил за руку провести себя через двери, и также молча проследовал к столику и почти упал на стул.


	16. Пятнадцать

\- Жан Жак? Не ожидал тебя увидеть, - после приветствия сказал Виктор. - Крис, ты сказал, что Юра хочет нас кем-то познакомить, я думал это девушка? С Жан Жаком мы вроде знакомы?  
Подошла расторопная официантка и наглый Виктор сделал заказ за всех.  
\- Ну… Мы вроде как встречаемся, - неловко глядя в стол сказал Юра.  
Виктор мола и пристально разглядывая их обоих.  
\- И Крису ты об этом рассказал утром, а мне только сейчас? - внезапно спросил Виктор.  
Юра как-то не такой реакции ожидал.   
\- Ну да.  
\- Предатели! Никто меня не любит! Обижусь на вас и уйду в монастырь. В женский!  
Виктор ухмылялся, а в глазах серебрилась сталь.  
\- Юрио, - так он называл Юру только когда хотел побесить, - я ожидал от тебя лучшего выбора. Ты не мог найти себе хорошего, православного мальчика? Зачем тебе католик?  
Разговор переходил в разряд театра абсурда.  
Принесли еду, официантка расставила тарелки по столу, разлила всем напитки. Юра лениво потыкал какое-то жаркое в тарелке, Виктор с аппетитом принялся за еду, Джей Джей даже не взял приборы.  
Крис улыбался, Джей Джей очевидно не находил себе места.  
Юра посмотрел на Виктора, ему совершенно не нравилось, как идёт разговор.  
\- Давайте заново! Мама, папа, это Джей Джей и теперь он будет с нами жить.  
Если Юра начинал не огрызаться, а бить Виктора его же оружием, значит дела плохи.  
\- Юра, - тихо сказал Крис.  
\- Не паясничай, - поддержал его Виктор.  
\- О боже, ты можешь быть нормальным?  
\- Я нормальным? В этой ситуации ты ненормальный. Он тебя оскорбил, а ты с ним встречаешься? - кипятился Виктор.  
\- То есть, что он парень, тебя устраивает? - самый главный, с точки зрения Юры вопрос.  
Виктор посмотрел на Юру как на идиота, а потом перевёл взгляд на Криса.  
\- Кого я вырастил! - Виктор встал в позу. Но, на главный вопрос Юра ответ получил.  
\- Ты не мог его вырастить, - подал голос Джей Джей. - У вас разница в возрасте не такая большая.  
\- Молчи пока тебя ругают! Я его на руках таскал, ему только двенадцать было.  
\- Что? - недоумённо спросил Джей Джей.  
\- Что? Юра тогда заболел, а дедушка у него не в Питере. Вот и отдали бедного ребёнка мне на растерзание, и как он выжил? - улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям Виктор.  
Юра счёл нужным пояснить:  
\- У меня на катке температура поднялась. Я тогда в общежитии жил и Яков побоялся меня одного на такси отправлять. Попросил Виктора приглядеть, Виктор и приглядел: у себя дома. Кажется, с тех пор я всегда болею у него, - пожал он плечами, будто такое поведение самое естественное в этом мире.  
Да, теперь Джей Джей понимал, что всё что он себе придумал, совершеннейший бред. Перепутать семейные отношения с сексуальными, он король. Король идиотов. Но он рад, что о Юре всегда так заботятся.  
\- Я обязательно извинюсь перед Юрой всеми доступными мне способами, - вернулся он к теме оскорблений.  
\- Вот всеми не надо. Юра ещё маленький, - совсем не согласился с ним Виктор.  
\- Эй, я вообще-то совершеннолетний.  
\- Никакого обсуждения секса за одним столом с родителями, вы что? - улыбнулся Джей Джей. Незаметно для себя он начал расслабляться. Никто его вместо обеда съедать не собирался.  
\- Если ты его обидишь, если ещё хоть раз оскорбишь, я тебя повешу на шнурках от твоих собственных коньков, - в голосе Виктора прорезалась сталь.  
\- Вик! - Юре совсем не нравилось, попытка Виктора вмешаться в его жизнь.  
\- Что? Я о тебе, вообще-то забочусь.  
\- Не надо! Мы сами разберемся.  
\- Если ты обидишь Юру, я скормлю тебя своей кошке, - фантазия Криса была безграничной. - Надеюсь, у тебя самые серьёзные намерения.  
Почему-то Джей-Джей понял, что одобрение на их отношения он получил.  
Можно было выдыхать. Он, как думал незаметно, сжал ладонь Юры под столом, и всё-таки принялся за обед.


	17. Шестнадцать

Самое идиотское, что можно сделать, начать встречаться с фигуристом-соперником. Ещё более идиотская идея, завести отношения с человеком, живущем на другом континенте. И кто после этого Юра? Идиот сферический, в вакууме.  
Юра понимал, что ни он, ни Джей Джей не смогут никуда переехать, они были спортсменами и этим всё было сказано. Карьера, амбиции, собственные планы на жизнь: ничего из этого было не изменить, не было смысла менять.  
Зато они могли, как предложил Крис, выбрать на лето одни и те же шоу, чтобы провести вместе как можно больше времени, и не важно в какой стране: в японии как сейчас, в Америке, Канаде или где-нибудь в Европе.  
\- Я скучал, - Юра захлопнул дверь в комнату Джей Джея и с порога перешёл к главному - к поцелуям.  
Они встретились на Командном Чемпионате Мира. Больше шоу, чем соревнования, развлечение для зрителей, только спортсмены топовых стран, балаган и цирк.  
На соревнованиях Отабека не было, и Юре его не хватало. Но, не было и Виктора с Крисом, а значит не шуточек, ни надзора, и это было прекрасно, просто прекрасно. Виктор Джей Джея до сих пор активно не одобрял. Именно активно: не уставал напоминать, что Юре тот не пара, нагуглил все возможные шуточки про канадцев, и не забывал при каждом удобном случае демонстрировать своё идиотское чувство юмора.  
Джей Джей с трудом, ну Юра надеялся, что с трудом, оторвался от Юриных губ, но Юра не позволил ему отойти. Вцепился в руку, как в любимого плюшевого котёнка и позволил провести себя в номер.  
\- Ты один? - Юра огляделся  
\- У меня отдельный номер, и не спрашивай, чего мне это стоило.  
\- Я смотрю ты подготовился.  
\- Ты против? - Джей Джей придвинулся ближе, обнимая Юру за бёдра.  
\- Ты совсем? Я очень даже за. Я то с мелким живу.  
\- Без нянек?   
\- Я же говорил? Или нет?   
\- Отпустили в царство разврата.  
\- В империю самураев и прекрасных женщин.  
\- Поищим их вместе?   
\- На твоей кровати?


End file.
